19th_us_amendment_flips_womens_rights_upside_downfandomcom-20200213-history
19th US Amendment Flips Women's Rights Upside Down Wiki
In this version of American history, the death of Elizabeth Cady Stanton, an early advocate for women’s rights, has major implications. Women have practically no rights in this alternate timeline. Instead, from the time girls are born to the time they get their first period and can produce offspring, girls are raised in “Women’s Camps”. In the WC, girls are taught skills such as cooking, cleaning, household chores, bearing children, and how to raise a male child. Woman is taught that her main job is to attend to the needs of her husband. Instead of the Nineteenth Amendment granting women the right to vote, it actually states, “The rights of citizens shall be denied or abridged by the United States or by any State on the account of sex. Man is superior to woman and thus will be granted any and all rights over her. A woman’s civic duty is only to attend to household maintenance, the desires of her husband, and the raising of male offspring. This is permanent and will remain unchanged in the United States of America.” Because of this amendment, women end up having a drastically different and less significant role in American society. Timeline Events 1815-1833: Elizabeth Cady Stanton Dies of Yellow Fever * She is not born to the most prominent citizens of Johnstown, NY * She is born and raised in New Orleans * Her father was not a lawyer * As a result she does not end up marrying Henry Stanton, heavily involved in the Abolitionist movement * Her name is officially Elizabeth Cady not Elizabeth Cady Stanton * Stanton dies of Yellow Fever in New Orleans at age 18 * She does not take leadership in Seneca Falls Convention * She does not take leadership in any of the Women’s Rights Movement 1848: Seneca Falls Convention * Elizabeth Cady does not participate in the making of the Declaration of Sentiments and does not have the opportunity to assume leadership of the Women’s Rights Movement 1865: 13th Amendment * Slavery is abolished. 1869: Susan B Anthony Assassinated * After attempting to found the National Woman Suffrage Association completely on her own, Susan B. Anthony is assassinated by an enraged white man on the streets of Rochester, New York 1869-1917: Rates for Domestic Violence Against Women Rise * Women across the United States have secret meetings with other women in their cities to revolt against their husbands in order to demand equal rights * When women are caught coming home late or not performing household chores and duties, they are beaten, abused, and mistreated by their husbands * Women continue to meet with one another to resist the power of their husbands and men in power in the government 1917: Jeannette Rankin Assassinated * Jeanette Rankin is inspired by the death of Susan B. Anthony to take a stand for women and runs for congress * Rankin hears the cry of women across the country and wants to take a stand for all * She is killed by a New York man after she attempts to become a part of the House of Representatives 1918-1919: Women Revolt Across the United States (Bloody Mary) * Women across the United States are outraged by the deaths of Anthony and Rankin. They demand equal rights and are being abused in their own homes * Women are caught running away with their children, damaging their husbands’ property, setting fire in the streets, refusing to complete household work, etc. * Thousands of women are shot and killed by police and government officials after being caught in any of these acts of extreme resistance. If women are not shot, they are tortured or put in prison. * Non-white women are subject to much harsher punishments than white women. * Male citizens and government officials decide to put an end to the period they call “Bloody Mary” 1919: The 19th Amendment: Women’s Obligation * With the uprising of women across the country, the 19th Amendment is passed in 1919 and states: “The rights of citizens shall be denied or abridged by the United States or by any State on the account of sex. Man is superior to woman and thus will be granted any and all rights over her. A woman’s civic duty is only to attend to household maintenance, the desires of her husband, and the raising of male offspring. This is permanent and will remain unchanged in the United States of America.” * The 19th Amendment results in “Women’s Camps” in the capital of each of the United States of America. * Each WC (Women’s Camp) operates on the basis of a woman’s menstrual cycle. Before their first period, girls are taught to cook, clean, raise children, and attend to basic household operations. During their time in the WC, girls are conditioned to think man is superior to woman and her sole duty is to attend to man’s needs. * When a girl has her first period, she is sent off to be married and leaves the WC to attend to her civic duty. Her sole purpose is to stay inside the home, raise her sons, and immediately attend to the needs of her husband. * As soon as females are born, they are sent to the WC. Only boys are raised in the home, receive an education, and are granted any major rights under the Constitution. * Women have no personal property. All that she “has” belongs fully to her husband. 1929: Stock Market Crash creates the Great Depression, Offspring Act, and Abortion Rights * As a result of the Great Depression, men across the US and in power believe a lower population in the United States will bring about less economic burden. To cut down on the population, the Offspring Act of 1929 is enacted. The Offspring Act prevents a woman from bearing more than one female offspring in her lifetime. If she becomes pregnant with a second female offspring, the child must die. * Abortion is legalized in 1929 only if it is to kill a female offspring. Otherwise, abortion is not permitted in the US. May, 1932: Amelia Earhart Dies * Amelia was married off to George Putnam immediately following the 19th amendment. Amelia gave birth to her only daughter who was sent to a WC in 1922. Following that, Amelia had to have three abortions because of the sex of the babies and died following her final abortion in May of 1932. 1939-1945: World War II * While their husbands fought in the war, many women became depressed in their homes with their children as they were not permitted to do anything else but stay in the home while the war was happening. * The total death count for Americans in World War II exceeded 500,000 people due to the lack of female responsibility in the medical corpse close to the front lines of conflict. * Boys as young as 8 years old were brought in to be a part of the miliary to repair airplanes, drive trucks as age allowed, and do office related work. * Prior to the war, blacks were not treated the same as whites in society. World War II actually unified black and white American men. Following the war, race was not seen as such a barrier, though some inequalities still existed. Men were men and women were women. * In 1945, WC Male leaders declare that once a woman is fertile, she can be married off to any race of man. Prior to this ruling, women were married to a man of their corresponding race. 1950s: Television * Television becomes more popular throughout the United States. * Women are only featured on television in the form of pornography or advertising. * Women are not featured on television as having any sort of individual rights or freedoms. She is to be viewed as man’s object. 1955: Rosa Parks Refuses her Seat and is Hit by a Moving Vehicle * Because women’s primary duty is to cook, clean, and attend to her husbands needs, she is only permitted to leave the house to perform tasks that will help her accomplish her duties. For example, women could go to limited grocery stores, get medical attention mainly related to child bearing, and run errands only for her husband. * If a woman is caught out with any other motivation, she is imprisoned or killed. * Separate transportation systems exist for women to utilize because they are not allowed to have any sort of driver’s license under the law. * On her way out to the grocery one morning, the women’s bus was full so Rosa Parks disguised herself and rode on a bus for men. When she was caught, she refused her seat, the bus was immediately stopped, and the men riding the bus with her tossed her into the road where she was promptly hit by a car and killed. 1963: President JFK signs the Equal Pay Act * The Equal Pay act prohibits wage discrimination between black men and white men performing the same job in the same workplace 1964: President Lyndon Johnson signs Civil Rights Act * Title VII prohibits employment discrimination based on race, religion, or national origin for men in the United States. 1971: The 26th Amendment * Voting age for men is lowered from 21 to 13 * Women are ready to be married off when they are fertile which is from ages 9-16. Because of this, boys are able to become men at an earlier age and begin their professional careers earlier. Thus, they are able to vote and go into combat at an earlier age. 1973: The 27th Amendment: Women’s Dress Code * When woman leaves the house to perform duty related tasks, she must show no skin besides her face and hands. All other skin must be covered. * Failure to meet this requirement will result in torture or jail. 1970-1985: Education for Youth * With male teachers and less vibrancy and creativity in their educations, boys are taught the basics of education. They are also taught that once they are married off, their wife is their personal property and he has complete authority over her. * As a result of this, many women still suffer from domestic abuse in the home. Many are seen only as sex objects while their husbands work, drink, and spend time doing whatever they want. 1993: President Bill Clinton’s Inaugural Speech * During his inaugural speech, Bill Clinton brings forward his wife, Hillary and reminds men across the nation of her loyalty to him. By this point in US History, women being subject to their husbands’ every need has become normalized. * President Bill Clinton states, “While this woman has done good for me, she will never hold any major role in this society. ‘A woman’s civic duty is only to attend to household maintenance, the desires of her husband, and the raising of male offspring.’” 1995: WC Hit the Internet * Women’s Camps get their own internet site. On these sites, each woman from that state is ranked in the skills she has learned at the WC and has a profile that can be seen by any man in the United States. * Because men now have access to their potential future spouses, they can select their wives based on looks and skills instead of getting randomly paired with a spouse when she becomes fertile. 2001: 9/11 Terrorist Attacks * Many women lose their husbands in the 9/11 terrorist attacks. * As a result, women are placed back in WC and any remaining children are put into the foster system. * This is the usual result if the husband of the home ever dies unexpectedly. 2010: iPhone 4 and Instagram are Released * With the iPhone 4 and Instagram, men have easier access to pornography and the WC women’s stats than ever. * Women in the WC have no privacy and are being tracked online by millions of men across the country. 2015: Same-Sex Marriage Punishable by Death * On June 26, 2015, the US Supreme Court ruled that any men caught engaging in homosexual behaviors would be punished by death in the United States. * The 19th Amendment was emphasized by President Obama as he reminded everyone that a woman’s civic duty is to attend to the needs of her husband and produce male offspring. Engaging in homosexual behaviors would not fall in line with the 19th amendment. 2015-2019: Services Such as Amazon Prime, Uber Eats, Etc., Keep Women Off the Streets and Inside Their Homes * With the increase in technology and delivery services, women have less and less of a need to leave their house for groceries, household equipment, etc. * Women almost never are spotted outside their homes by 2019. If they are, they are usually ridiculed or harassed. Men often tell women outside the home to go back to where they belong. * Separate women’s transportation system rates decline drastically. Only few public busses exist for women to utilize, primarily for medical assistance. * Domestic violence rates rise as a result of women staying in their homes nearly always. Alternate Timeline Map The map to the right is from State-Capitals.org and accurately reflects the location of each of the Women's Camps in the Alternate Timeline. The Women's Camps are headquarted in Washington, D.C. as it remains the capital of the United States of America. SOURCES https://www.womenshistory.org/education-resources/biographies/elizabeth-cady-stanton https://www.history.com/topics/womens-history/womens-history-us-timeline https://www.infoplease.com/history/us/us-history-the-new-millennium-2000-onward https://www.explainthatstuff.com/timeline.html https://www.state-capitals.org/map.htmCategory:Browse